


Slow Ride

by TheHomieRobbStark



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHomieRobbStark/pseuds/TheHomieRobbStark
Summary: Why beg for something you shouldn't have to ask for in the first place?
Kudos: 3





	Slow Ride

"Daddyyyyyyyy," Ashleigh whined from her spot on the counter top, swinging her short legs back and forth while she watched Erik cook breakfast over the stove.

He looked so fucking good in his black wife beater and grey basketball shorts, the keloid scars peppering his arms and back out on display. His dreads were up in a messy pineapple on top of his head, the only accessory other than the Diamond Cuban Link chain that hugged his thick neck being those damned gold rimmed glasses perched on top of his nose.

Wasn't no damn reason for him to be wearing them in the house like that on this Sunday afternoon, but he loved being extra for no reason, and dammit she couldn't deny how fine they looked on his ass.

And they weren't even prescription! Which made her even more mad considering the fact that her blind ass owned two pair, one for night driving and one for reading, and she didn't look nearly as good as that whenever she had to wear them 🙄.

Erik whisked away at the eggs in the bowl, adding in garlic and onion powder before pouring it into the hot skillet, adding a pinch of salt and pepper while he let it cook. It was hypnotic watching him work, the muscles in his back rolling and glistening under the soft sunlight that peeked through the balcony window into the kitchen.

The sound of the bacon grease popping away at the egg mixture filled the room, and Erik turned the fire down low before placing the bowl and whisk into the sink and turning to finally give his baby girl some attention.

They'd both enjoyed a lazy morning, sleeping in til 11 and lounging around in bed for an hour or so while they smoked a couple blunts, letting the Pineapple Express and Hindu Kush cloud up their bedroom to create a comfy haze.

It wasn't until Ashe's stomach started growling that Erik decided to finally get up and make breakfast, hoping to fiend off the hangry monster that would no doubt rear its ugly head soon if he left her stoned and starving any longer than necessary. She was usually a sweet little princess, well, mostly, but hell hath no fury like a ravenous little brat like Ashleigh.

He thought making her favorite breakfast might help to keep the demoness at bay, but unfortunately for Erik, she had other plans.

"What you want on your omelette baby," he asks her, nodding over to the bowls filled with various meats and vegetables for her to choose from.

She ignored his question, going straight in for the kill.

"When you gonna let me ride your face Daddy?" she gnaws at her lip, batting her eyelashes innocently while she scans over his face. "Your beard would look so sexy covered in my cum, don't you think?"

Erik opens his mouth to respond, but drops his head with a smile and just laughs when nothing comes out, not at all expecting her outburst. Surprisingly, of all the kinky fuckery they'd both engaged in in their last 6 months together, face riding had not been one of them.

Now, he never needed an excuse to eat her like Sunday Dinner, but he also never heard her talk or act this filthy before. And on the Lords day of all days?

He wanted more. Had he known this was the kind of fiend that could be unleashed with a little Sativa and Indica, he'd have been blowing her back out during smoke sessions a long time ago.

"Unless you want burnt egg, I suggest you tell me what you want inside your omelette lil girl." He crosses his arms over his chest in a faux show of seriousness, an eyebrow cocked while he stares her down. If she wanted to suffocate him between those big juicy thighs of hers, a beautiful way to go by the way, she was gonna have to work that mouth a little bit harder for him.

Again, Ashleigh steamrolls right over his words, not realizing he'd already peeped her game and was playing with her. That was the one thing she always forgot about when she was high as shit; she was unaware as fuck and it always took her a second to figure it out.

"Can I get you inside of me instead? Or, more specifically, your tongue inside this pussy?" She smiles devilishly, fingering the hem of his overlarge muscle tee she was wearing before spreading her legs wide to expose herself.

She wasn't wearing any panties, which was typical considering she never slept in any, but what he wasn't expecting was for her to already be so wet for him.

"Damn girl, how long you been like this?" Erik asks her, hissing at they way her pretty pussy glistened on top of the counter top, putting him in a trance. He absentmindedly reached down to his shorts to pad himself through the material, forgetting about the game as he zeroed in on his breakfast.

"All morning, Daddy." She purred, snapping her legs closed as soon as she saw him getting too interested. She finally caught up.

"But... you look busy. So I'll let you finish." Hopping down off the counter with a sigh, she saunters away from him, heading into the living room toward the couch.

"All veggies and no sausage for mine." she tosses her order over her shoulder at him, voice laced with boredom now that the chase seemed to be over.

Erik kissed his teeth, flipping off the stove before following her and looming over her splayed out form on the loveseat.

"So you just gon dangle my meal right in front of me and then leave?" He asks her, reaching one hand behind his back to whip his shirt over his head, already getting ready.

"Whatchu mean? Your meal is in there on the stove, you better go get it." She half heartedly points back in the direction he came from with the remote in her hand before aiming it at the TV to turn it on.

"Come on and quit playin. You wanted your pussy ate and here I am, now get up off this couch ma." He moves to grip her legs but she takes one and places her foot on his hard chest, holding him back from her.

"Nah," she dismisses him, a realization starting to form somewhere under the curly mess atop her head.

"I shouldn't have to beg you to let me ride your face Erik," she states, her words riddled with attitude. She was faking it, but the cute little pout plastered on her face made it sound damn convincing.

"Matter fact," she removes her leg, her boldness coming back full force. "You should be begging me."

The next few moments are tense as the two stare each other down, neither willing to give in to the others demands. Pussy was on the menu, and pussy was definitely going to be eaten, but the question of who would be begging who for it remained unanswered.

Erik steps forward, bending low to get eye level with his baby girl before snatching up her jaw in one quick motion.

"You gon keep runnin that nasty ass mouth of yours?" He baits her, already knowing what she's going to say.

"Always." Her lips spread wide, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

He returns the smile with equal enthusiasm, dropping his hand around her throat to sit down on the floor. "Then come ride Daddy's face babygirl."


End file.
